


Weapon Training

by pegasusrose99



Category: Torchwood
Genre: CCTV, F/M, Fantasizing, Girls with Guns, Gun Kink, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasusrose99/pseuds/pegasusrose99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto spies on Jack teaching Gwen how to shoot a gun. He's... interested. And not sure who's he's interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon Training

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship Gwen and Jack but there's definitely some sexy feeling between them. I'm a lifelong Janto shipper. But, while working on a WIP that I tempted to post before I finish or give up, I had the idea of Ianto accidentally watching the gun training scene. This resulted. I wrote it awhile ago and finally am posting it.
> 
> This is the first story I've posted. Comments and criticism welcome, but please be nice. Thanks. Also kudos would be nice.

It had started as a lark. I'd only meant to glance at the CCTV to make sure Jack and Gwen didn't need anything. I knew they had gone down to the firing range for weapons-training. Protocol stated that all new team members needed to be prepped and trained on a wide variety of weapons within their first week, a fast approaching deadline. Although watching Jack press himself up to Gwen, showing her how to sight down her arm, at the target, made me pause. It was hot. There was just something about a girl handling a gun that made a man sit up straight.

I watched as Gwen tentatively handled a firearm for the first time, Jack flinching when she swung the barrel around carelessly. I couldn't believe that she'd almost pointed the gun at him. He gripped her shoulders and firmly turned her towards the target, angling her body, keeping her from firing at the roof. Then he was moving her hair away from her neck so he could set her sights for her.

"Look down your shoulder, down your arm, straight down to the sights." I could just read his lips as he maneuvered her into position. 

And then Jack posed them both as if to fire, and I gazed at the image of the two of them so close together. He pulled her in, guiding her arm and hand, gun pointed at the target. I could not pull my gaze away. I bet she could feel his breath hot on her neck. A tingle started in my belly thinking about it. Jack's vest buttons would be digging gently into my back. His trim hips and thighs, snug in those fitted dark blue slacks, just grazing the backs of my legs. His hot breath on my neck. The blue shirt underneath transmitting his heat into me.

My sudden hard-on brought me back to the present and made me realize just who I was lusting after. I turned away and tried to ignore the sensations. But I'd never forget that outfit. I wonder...

**Author's Note:**

> Ianto isn't sure of his attraction to Jack yet. If I ever post my other story, you will be able to see that develop. Hope you liked this bit. Thanks for reading.


End file.
